The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a portable electronic device, such as, for example, a camera, a camcorder, a digital camera, a digital music player, a video game, a digital video player, a digital video recorder, a personal data assistant (hereinafter “a PDA”), a laptop or tablet computer, an E-book, an E-reader, a cellular telephone and/or the like. The apparatus, the system and the method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching the device may attach the device to the fixture to deter and/or prevent theft and/or destruction of the device. The device may be a portable electronic device which may be, for example, displayed for sale by a retailer, a wholesaler and/or the like.
It is generally known, for example, that vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device to a customer at, for example, a retail store and/or a sales facility for examination and/or inspection by the customer. The device may be a portable electronic device, such as, for example, a camera, a digital camera, a compact disc player, an MP3 player, a PDA, a laptop or tablet computer, an E-book, an E-reader, a cellular telephone and/or the like. The device is traditionally displayed in conjunction with a fixture, such as, for example, a wall, a floor, a pillar, a support beam, a stair case or a fixture, such as, for example, a cabinet, a table, a shelf and/or the like.
Generally, the device is fixed to a surface of the fixture, and/or a cable attaches the device to the fixture. The cable is often not adjustable or has a limited length. In addition, the cable is often not detachable. As a result, the customer and/or the user is unable to examine the device while being independent of the cable and/or fixture. For example, pulling of the cable often prevents the customer and/or the user from examining the various characteristics of the device, such as, for example, the weight, the feel, and the portability of the device. Further, the attachment of the cable prevents the customer and/or the user from examining the size, weight and/or other dimensions of the device with respect to a laptop bag, a book bag, and/or a pant pocket, for example.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture which may allow a device to be detached from the fixture to allow a customer and/or a user to manipulate and/or examine the device. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture which may allow a device to be re-attached to a fixture after detachment from the fixture. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture which may provide electrical security to the device while the device is detached from a fixture. Even further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture which may utilize a retractable reel for retracting a cable. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing, for attaching and/or for detaching a device to a fixture which may trigger an alarm for a separation of the device from the cable and/or the separation of the device from the apparatus.